


用一点魔法/A Little Magic

by gtreeJF021



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen2
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gtreeJF021/pseuds/gtreeJF021
Summary: 原题：用一点魔法让姐妹攻受自如讲的是一个如果姐妹之间被给予了一点点类似读心术的小魔法会怎样，的故事。设定基本承接冰二的剧情，不过清除了ka线。同时默认EA就是会滚床单。声明：文章版权归这个账号所有。
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 29





	用一点魔法/A Little Magic

“gale！”  
安娜又收到了姐姐的来信。

——这周照常聚会。  
没问题。安娜想。

这是她在三个月的忙碌之后，终于争取到的亲自迎接姐姐的时间。

当她拉住艾莎的手，她感觉到今天的艾莎有些不同。  
安娜从艾莎头发上摘下一枚银色亮片，好奇地问这是什么。

“哦”，艾莎微微惊讶地说，  
大概是路过精灵的礼物吧，  
艾莎恢复了平静的表情，说不用在意。

于是安娜就把这件事抛到了脑后。

安娜开心地牵着姐姐的穿过码头，拉着姐姐招摇过市。善良友好的阿伦黛尔市民亲切地朝她们问好，安娜活泼亲切地向他们致意。

“看来你很享受这个工作”  
艾莎带着安心的口吻说。

“还不错”  
安娜摆出自得的表情，  
“就是文书工作很令我烦恼”  
安娜的眉毛耷拉下来。

艾莎体谅地说，  
“也曾经很令我烦恼”

是吗？安娜觉得惊讶，  
她的姐姐总是优雅又能干，难道艾莎也会像自己一样讨厌这些文书流程？

不过这些无所谓。  
安娜想。  
没有什么比此刻能拉着姐姐的手更加开心的事了。

但是今天安娜总觉得艾莎有点不对劲。她说不上来。安娜捏着姐姐的手，感觉它不像往常一样凉，似乎还有些发烫。

于是安娜停下来，用额头碰一碰艾莎的额头，问艾莎，  
“你是不是发烧了？”

发烧？没有。  
艾莎否认道。  
但是当安娜靠过来的时候，艾莎也觉得今天的安娜有些不一样。她似乎带着一点成熟的香味。

“你喷香水了么？”  
艾莎问。

“香水？没有。你的妹妹是自带香味的小美人”  
安娜做出自恋的姿势，  
艾莎被逗笑了。

安娜拉着姐姐，看着她开心的样子，感觉自己简直拥有了全世界。

不做女王之后，艾莎更加自由了。  
安娜想。  
她静下来的时候总是那么恬淡，优雅得像一幅画。但是我，却可以让这幅画生动起来，让她像真实存在的一样，安娜想。

“等等安娜”  
艾莎突然停下来，  
“你是不是在想，我不是真实存在的？”  
艾莎惊奇地说。

“你怎么知道！”  
“安娜，我好像、我好像能感觉到你在想什么…”

“真的？！ 那你猜猜我现在在想什么？”

“你在想今晚吃胡萝卜炖肉”

天呐。安娜简直开心坏了。

“今晚的家庭聚会我们赢定了！”  
安娜拉着姐姐激动地跳起来。

艾莎也很开心，不过她很疑惑为什么会这样。她若有所思，然后便似乎明白了些什么。

大概是那份小礼物。  
艾莎想。

时间到了晚上，家庭聚会。果然这次姐妹组百猜百中所向披靡。  
这让克瑞斯托夫和斯文还有雪宝，当场全部惊呆。毫无悬念的胜组姐妹，丢下了吃惊的三人，完美地结束了游戏。

等到她们回到房间，安娜无比开心地说，  
“这太棒了艾莎！”  
她闪烁着新奇的目光，  
“你是什么时候有这种能力的？”

“安娜，这大概只是某位精灵的礼物。我想”  
艾莎却很安静，  
“它大概不会持续到下一次聚会的”  
她实话实说，  
“所以下次我们还是没有办法赢”  
艾莎的语气充满抱歉。

“欧不”  
安娜沮丧地说，  
“我还以为我们从此翻身了”

安娜像个孩子一样任性地倒在床上。她不满的嘟起了嘴。

艾莎俯视着她。艾莎觉得这样的安娜有些可爱，有点想要亲一亲——不过她不会付诸行动就是了。

“等等，艾莎”  
安娜惊奇地坐起来，  
“你现在是不是想亲我？”

“诶？”  
艾莎呆住了一秒，  
难道，妹妹也被传染了那个魔法？

安娜激动了起来——虽然她现在还搞不清楚状况。  
但是，她感觉这一点点的魔法，让她好像可以看到艾莎在想什么了！

艾莎很少亲她。  
但是，  
艾莎居然会想要亲她！  
安娜以为艾莎从不会这样想！  
安娜以为只有自己会想要亲艾莎！

于是艾莎也看到了  
——原来安娜一直想亲她。而且安娜不是一般两般，是一直都想，非常想，大量地想亲她。

……她们两个人以一种暧昧的姿势贴在床头。  
相互之间，还隐隐约约知道对方在想什么……

安娜率先打破了僵局，  
“那……你要不要……亲我一下？”  
安娜祈求又调皮地看着艾莎。

安娜已经长大了，当她趴在艾莎眼前时，松垮的睡衣让她曼妙的身姿若隐若现。21岁的安娜，其实早就拥有了成熟女性该有的一切。

这份魔法，除了给予人第六感，似乎还会提升人原本五感的灵敏。所以艾莎感觉到了，她妹妹此刻正在散发出的诱人的味道。

安娜闭着眼睛，趴在艾莎身上，一脸乖巧可爱地等着她来亲亲。

但是艾莎迟迟没有行动。

安娜却心花怒放地猜着，  
“你在想我很可爱，还很香，对不对～”

艾莎觉得害羞。  
她把安娜推开，佯装镇定地说，  
“不行安娜，你不能这么用这个魔法”

安娜睁开了眼睛，  
“为什么？这能让我们关系变得更好，不是么？”  
安娜开心地抱住了艾莎。

于是安娜也感觉到了。  
提升的五感，让她察觉到了姐姐身上混合着的海风和她原本的淡淡香味。

今天，艾莎的身体不像往常一样冰冷，她的肌肤有了温度，甚至还有些烫人——这之前让安娜怀疑艾莎是不是感冒了——看来是魔法的影响。

安娜觉得怀抱里的艾莎很舒服，于是忍不住开始细细地抚摸起她的秀发，嗅起她颈后的芳香。  
那香味似乎越来越浓郁，安娜慢慢地陷入了姐姐散发出来的性的魅力里……  
安娜慢慢开始憧憬起艾莎雪白的肌肤，想要亲她的脖颈，想要和她接吻，甚至萌发了在那之上的冲动。

这些全都被艾莎感觉到了。  
而艾莎自己，在妹妹越来越紧的拥抱下，却也一分一秒地陷入了进去——那是妹妹的性的吸引的气息……

安娜的吐息充满着热情，她的心率稳健轻快，皮肤也光滑细腻。安娜，那温润的手感混合着体温，正散发着浓郁而温暖的芳香。她肌肉和脂肪恰到好处，这让艾莎抱住她的手，不安分地开始摩挲，甚至还想要滑向，腰下，更丰满的地方……

气氛开始变得奇怪。

安娜也感觉到了艾莎的心绪……  
……而艾莎早已知道了安娜。

两人并没有赤裸相对，  
但是这个突然其来的小魔法，  
却让她俩像是一丝不挂。

“等、等等”  
艾莎从妹妹的气息里回过神来，她赶紧推开安娜。  
而安娜并没有操控过魔法，所以她完全被牵引，甚至还没有从艾莎的温柔乡里醒来。

“安娜”  
艾莎摇着她的肩膀。

安娜回过神了，她发现姐姐在盯着她，而且还皱着眉。安娜觉得有些害怕。

“……艾莎？”  
安娜试探地问。

“我们不能这样”  
艾莎带着担心的说。

安娜睁大了眼睛，  
“为什么不能？”

艾莎一时不知该怎么回答，  
她只好拉住安娜的手，  
稳重地说，  
“安娜，你是大人了，你只能和你最爱的人做这样的事”

可是说完艾莎就觉得不对。

果然，安娜抓住她的话，  
反问道：  
“我们都是大人了，而你就是我最爱的人，难道我不是你最爱的人么？”

艾莎说，你是。  
安娜说，那为什么我们不能？

艾莎想不出理由，  
但是直觉告诉她应该这么回答：

“因为我们是姐妹”  
安娜说，  
“所以我们不会怀孕”

艾莎得到了一个文不对题的回答。她迫不得已，只好拿出姐姐的威严，固执地说，  
“不行，我不想和你做这种事”

可是艾莎忘记了，  
安娜已经明明白白的看到了她的心，已经清清楚楚地知道了她的欲望。

安娜委屈极了，  
“你说谎”  
姐姐口是心非的态度让她突然有些生气，明明她们说好了彼此不再隐瞒。

“……你明明想。你想亲我，你想抱我，但是你却说你不要！”

安娜的眼里莫名地涌起了泪水。  
安娜总是不知道她的姐姐爱不爱她，在不在乎她，总是一直追啊追，小心翼翼，战战兢兢。她总是一遍一遍确认，生怕她爱的姐姐不爱他，不要她。

现在这个小小的魔法，终于解决了她生来最想知道的问题，这让她看到了在这个世界上她最想了解的人的真心。

有魔法，真好。

艾莎无话可说。  
她没料到事情会发展成这样。

房间里陷入了沉默。

安娜擦了擦眼泪。  
她安安静静地站起来，乖巧地开门出去了。

艾莎目送她离开。  
然而，  
在那一声微微沉闷的关门声里，  
十三年的拒绝、冷漠和无视，瞬间惊醒了艾莎。

愧疚和后悔，让她心意难平。

本来好好的周末聚会，  
本来下午还那么开心的安娜，  
结果又被我毁了。艾莎想。

不能再这样了。

艾莎自己一个人在房间里静静坐了一会儿，她要理清接下来的思路。

夜深了。

峡湾里没有风，也没有海潮，  
显得静谧而深邃。

艾莎来到妹妹的房间，  
敲起了她俩之间的暗语。

“安娜？”

没有回应。  
所以艾莎只好悄悄的开门，  
“安娜，你睡了吗？”

安娜没有睡。  
她根本睡不着。  
她在想艾莎光滑的肌肤，微热的体温，还有那淡淡的芳香。

艾莎溜进安娜的被窝，  
轻轻摇她，问，  
“安娜，你睡了吗？”

安娜摇了摇头。

“安娜，你想不想堆雪人？”

安娜根本没有心情堆雪人。  
安娜只想要堆雪人的人。  
但是她不敢再想姐姐的事情了，她怕被姐姐发现。

但是艾莎能过来，  
安娜很开心。  
只是她不知道怎么开口，  
因为她现在真的不想堆雪人。

“如果我说不想，艾莎是不是就会走掉呢？”  
这是安娜一瞬间的想法。所以她只好在心里默念：我不知道。

安娜并不是肯定的回复，让艾莎认为安娜真的生气了。

艾莎有些慌乱，  
“堆雪人糊弄不过去了……”  
——好在艾莎已经想好了所有的行动步骤。只要她在一瞬间做好选择题，让事情按计划推进，安娜就不会察觉到她其实心神不宁。

“计划B”  
——“安娜，对不起……”

安娜摇摇头，她并不想听姐姐说对不起。毕竟艾莎不能接受和自己关系更亲密，这也不能责怪艾莎。也许，只是不合适吧……

“你没有错”  
安娜想。

“我没有错”  
艾莎想，  
“看来她都不接受道歉…… ”

艾莎感觉这次自己弄砸了，事态比想象的还要严重。看来得做些什么才能挽回妹妹受伤的心。

“……计划G”  
于是艾莎轻轻地搂住安娜，下定决心，亲了亲她的耳垂，说，  
“刚刚我要是亲一亲你就好了，对么？”

安娜怔住了。  
虽然只是耳垂，但是如此主动暧昧的艾莎她几乎从没体验过。更何况，在耳边说话和亲吻，这实在是让人有点心跳加速。

艾莎感受到了安娜心里被冲击到的情绪。艾莎更慌了，她怀疑自己的是不是彻底搞砸了。

“你没有搞砸”  
安娜轻轻转过身，握住艾莎的手，  
“你可以再亲亲我么？”  
安娜用渴求的眼神看着她。

艾莎很高兴。  
她觉得这是弥补的机会。  
于是立刻温柔地亲了安娜的额头，脸颊，和鼻尖。

安娜觉得幸福极了，她紧紧地拥住艾莎，撒娇似的把头埋进艾莎的颈窝里。

可是没过几秒，  
那种感觉又来了。  
那种想要更多的感觉。

当安娜升腾起这种欲望时，她察觉到艾莎对她也有了异样的情绪。

这个魔法，不会凭空制造，它最多只是放大而已——刚刚静坐的时候，艾莎其实已经想明白了。

所以此刻，  
她们相互之间感受到的对彼此的悸动，是真实的，也是真的，并不是魔法让她们神智不清。

说好了彼此不再有隐瞒，  
不是么？

艾莎揽起安娜的腰侧，她光滑而富有弹性。  
安娜抚过艾莎的背脊，她妩媚而挺拔。  
——如果这些都归我把玩该有多好？

安娜和艾莎的思绪，相互就像闪电一样贯穿了对方的脑海。  
安娜按灭了床头的灯，于是她们两人因为暂时的光不适应而陷入了黑暗。

“想吻你” “吻我”

不知道谁是谁的思绪，碰撞在了一起。  
此刻的黑暗，如此的透明。

当眼睛可以适应，能看到窗外照进来的微弱的星光之后，安娜抬头发现艾莎在看她。

像画一样优雅的艾莎，此刻却近在咫尺地贴着安娜的脸呼出滚烫的气息。她搂着安娜的腰，胸口在不停地起伏。  
安娜搂住艾莎的背，她还在回味刚才那个甘甜而热烈的吻。

安娜，从小追着自己跑的安娜，被伤害了那么多次却依然爱着自己的安娜，以为自己死掉哭得痛不欲生的安娜，现在已经长大了……她丰满矫健，气息诱人，又总是那么乖巧听话……

可以么？  
艾莎在脑海里反问自己。

“可以”  
安娜抢答。  
与姐姐拥抱那么多次，抚遍腰身，唯独只有那里我没有感受过，安娜想。

“我也没有”  
安娜的灵感激发了艾莎。她抢先到达了新大陆。

安娜接下来的呻吟让艾莎浑身酥麻。虽然这是自己的妹妹。但是，呻吟声越急促却越让人有入侵的欲望。  
即便这是自己的亲妹妹。

安娜强烈地感受到了艾莎的侵略。一直以来都是姐姐在说自己鲁莽，“但是其实”——安娜想：她明明在这方面比三个我加起来还要莽撞……莽撞得让人……心神……荡漾……

艾莎从未体验过与妹妹如此亲密的互动。安娜满足的呻吟和叹息，让艾莎感觉这是对妹妹最好的回馈  
——她的声音听起来是这么的愉悦和快乐，这是前所未有的，这让她感到踏实和满足。

无法否认，在进攻安娜的时候，的确有种强烈的、占有的快感升腾了起来。  
艾莎觉得就像是夺回了一件本属于自己的宝物。现在，自己只不过是在反复把玩、不断确认而已  
——就好比安娜一遍一遍地确认自己对她的爱。  
而现在，  
艾莎不停歇地入侵着，她就是要通过身体，一遍一遍地告诉安娜，“我爱你，你听好了，我爱你”

这个办法，非常直接，而且好用。安娜的声音和肢体都告诉艾莎，她非常受用。这让艾莎倍感喜悦。

安娜太会撒娇了。  
艾莎需要停下来休息。

安娜建议让自己来试一试，艾莎本来想要拒绝，但是当安娜抹出一手的黏在她大腿上的粘滑的液体时，艾莎只好同意了。

等艾莎恢复体力，翻身把安娜压下去，安娜感觉腰都软了。

安娜根本不想反抗。姐姐一直以来的威严和温柔，让她只想舒舒服服地躺在艾莎的臂弯里做一个顺服的臣子——即便现在她是女王。可是，上面没有人的感觉，真的太不习惯。

安娜需要她。不管是心理上的，还是生理上的。她依然离不开自己的姐姐。特别是像现在这样被艾莎拥入怀里，感受着艾莎为自己忙进忙出的时候。

这样的姐姐不是最爱的人，还有谁是呢？

安娜今夜被亲了、被抱了、被……了很多次。她觉得她今晚所得到的“爱”，比所有二十一年得到的加起来的都要多。

可是，  
还是不够。远远不够。根本不够……

“安娜，明天你有空么？”

安娜的思绪被打断了。  
明天？  
她重复了一遍。

“我这周不打算走了，安娜”  
艾莎平静的看着她。

知道了我叫他们把晚上的日程都空出来。  
安娜傻傻地答道。

**Author's Note:**

> 番外故事在这个账号里另起了一篇文。  
> 番外有一个第一人称小彩蛋，讲的是后续的故事。
> 
> 其实我觉得故事到本篇这里就已经挺完满的了。


End file.
